This invention relates to the use of alkoxides of 2-pinanol in organic chemical reactions calling for the use of a strongly basic agent. Typical of such agents is potassium tertiary butoxide, often in combination with a specially selected organic solvent such as dimethylsulfoxide. However, it has now been discovered that the alkali metal alkoxides of 2-pinanol are surprisingly stronger bases than the corresponding tertiary butoxides and other common alkoxides. Therefore, they ordinarily will be more effective for organic reactions calling for the use of strong base, particularly those reactions whose mechanisms are postulated to involve the abstraction of a proton from attachment to a carbon atom. Such reactions include elimination reactions (such as dehydrohalogenation), alkylation, condensation, carbene generation, carbanion formation, and transesterification. 2-Pinanol is bicyclic, and it tends to dehydrate under acidic conditions.